Indecent Exposure
by Ohh Kiss
Summary: Underage. Lawless. Illusions. Loss. [SoraxKairi]
1. Toxxic

**Alright… This is going to be a very… Touchy subject for me. I'm writing a fanfiction to tell my story. I'm going to tell it through the eyes of Kingdom Hearts and the characters. I don't want flamers, but I do want reviews. Please, please, tell me if you like the idea. This is all stuff that are really close to me and really close to some people I love… So, think before you speak. I hope everyone likes it, this is just the introduction, so the next chapter should be at least twice as long. Again, please, please, review! I love you guys for reading this, I just… Need to get some things off my chest, and I think a story if the only possible way at this point. Its going to kind of be a songfic, sort of I guess. Lyrics at the end of each chapter… Just because they contribute to the story line.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters of this story, they belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

**&**

**Indecent Exposure**

_Ohh Kiss_

**&**

The sun was setting, causing the sky to flame with an abundance of colors. It's now magenta sky stricken with blotches of orange and a few dashes of blue gasping for air between the two bright colors. The golden sun seemed to blaze with satisfaction as it melted into the crisp oceans water, boiling it to the eye of someone ignorant to believe there own optics and not what there mind or heart tells them. Destiny Islands… Such a nice place, full of children running along the beaches, palm trees swaying lightly in the gentle breeze crooning them in the actions of a dull lullaby.

What a pretty picture, don't you think? Painted to perfection to only be tarnished by the likes of people who seem to live in the underground, forced away from the scenery, away from beauty, away from the sun, just to live and breathe as what they all are. Blasphemy.

**&**

Her eyes were rimmed with dark charcoal liner, mascara applied to long crimson lashes as she looked herself in the mirror. Black and purple makeup fanned out from her eyelids, dark lip stick smudged on her lips. Loose strands of long cherry locks fell in her face and she raised black painted nails brushing them away to study herself.

She smoothed her hands down over her torso, smoothing out the small black slip she wore. She looked good… Good enough for where she was going. What she was doing… She flinched as a large crash was heard from downstairs, fits of yelling and screaming followed by colorful words and another crash. Her placid blue eyes rolled in there sockets and she swiftly grabbed a small purse and walked out her bedroom door. Her boots made soft pads on the carpeted stairs as she walked down them.

She stepped onto the tile, a small click emitted from them now. She glanced to her left, into the living room and sighed. Her mother sat on the edge of the couch, head in her hands while her father simply sat silent. Not an ounce of regret in his voice, "Didn't your mother tell you to go upstairs?" His voice was ruff, a growl… This wasn't her dad. This wasn't the man she adored and hugged and got tickled by. No… This was the monster than lay dormant inside him, only unleashed when pricked by a certain substance.

"I'm going out." She spoke softly, coldly, her voice jagged and harsh as she opened the door.

"No your not!" Her mother protested, voice drowned in tears as she glanced up. Kairi looked over her shoulder at her mother shaking her head, "C'mon, were gonna have dinner and-" "No… Mom… I'm going out. I probably will stay with a friend tonight." She said softly. Her heart wrenched at the sound of her mothers pleading voice… But she wasn't going to stay in this hell hole of a family when she could be out applying herself. Well, not _applying_ herself. She was really harming herself, but she had nothing to lose and everything to gain. So fuck it.

**&**

She sang a small tune as she walked down the cement path of the city hidden well within the islands. The part no one wanted to go near, the place everyone thought was full of druggies, prostitutes, and raging teenagers. They thought right. She crossed her arms over her chest and continued humming, eyes on the broken path before her. A path she never thought she would walk down. Not in this dress. Not with this makeup. And not in these thigh high boots. Never… But she was. And she would again and again. Well… Hopefully.

Her eyes shot up to face a door and she pushed it open, only to face a large dark staircase. She obediently clicked her way down them, making a sharp right to face a large man. Maybe eighteen years, bleach blonde hair fell in loose spikes around his face. "Welcome to Toxxic, I.D?" His voice was friendly, smooth, a hint of playfulness tainting his words.

She smiled softly and fished through her purse and grumbling under her breath. "Oh! Here it is!" she piped. She handed him to plastic card and he sighed, "Well, fake works too." He murmured with a cocky smile as he let her pass. She stuck her tongue out at the bouncer and snatched her fake I.D back before walking on through the doorway. The pounding of music vibrated through to her core, and she quirked a thin brow as her eyes trailed over the scenery. Cages, a mesh of bodies pressed in a heated dance, a bar lined with neon purple lights and darkness. This was heaven in a snowball.

The red-head pushed passed a few people to find herself at the bar. She took a seat and tapped chewed and bitten nails against the smooth counter top. A woman in a red tank top smiled at her, contacts she wore making her pupils disappear, simply showing white. "May I help you?" She asked, her voice was loud over the music and her nose twitched when she spoke. Kairi giggled lightly and nodded, "I need a job." She said with a blink.

The woman stopped and starred at her for a moment, analyzing her, her eyes asking a million questions. "How old are you?" "Does that matter?" Kairi retorted with a low hiss threaded with her words. The brown haired girl shot her a cheshire grin and waved her in a direction. Kairi obediently followed behind the bar and through a door. Four people sat around on couches, playing video games, watching a small television. They all stopped to look at her.

"New meat." The woman announced. Kairi smiled slightly, her nerves fluttering in her stomach. She really didn't want it to go over this way, but whatever… The eyes glared accusingly at her, like she had done something horribly wrong. The red-head stuttered, "Uhm h-hi… I'm Kairi."

"You're pretty… What are you here for?" Another girl called from behind the couch as she got up, glancing her way with a soft smile. Long blonde hair fell to her elbows as Kairi's red hair did and her blue eyes blinked lightly. "I'm Namine!" she piped. A boy scooted out from behind the couch as well, "Roxas!" he cooed before mumbling something and making the petite Namine squeak.

"Tidus." The smooth voice from before entered the room. The bouncer from before. He smiled and nodded, "This is Yuna." He said, placing a hand on the other bartenders shoulder. She smiled, nodding at the obvious couple.

"So… Kairi… What are you here for?" Yuna asked, blinking at her again. Kairi smiled slightly, "Oh yeah… I'm a bartender." The red-head added with a short nod. The happy faces changed and they glanced around at each other for a moment. Kairi simply waited, she wasn't going to lie and say she was here to clean toilets, nope; she was here to serve drinks.

"Oh, wow, well, were going to have to see what ya got… Uhm, favorite-" "Hypnotique, vodka chaser, with a monster." Kairi answered the question before it could be answered and Tidus and Yuna exchanged glances.

"Damn bitch, how the hell do you drink that?" a cocky voice came from behind her. She narrowed her eyes turning swiftly and scoffing, "It's easy, I open my mouth, stick it in, and drink it down, you would know the feeling wouldn't you?" she snapped with a teasing grin. The other red head that had spoken was a tall lean male with small tears tattooed beneath poison green eyes. "Axel just got owned!" Roxas' voice chimed in from the behind the couch only to be silenced by Namine's hungry lips again.

"Wow, I like her." A new voice. She turned to face a boy about sixteen leaning against the wall, black jeans and a gray t-shirt clinging to his slightly toned frame. Electric blue eyes stood out among an abundance of brunette spikes. He clicked the tongue ring in his mouth against his teeth and leaned off the wall, sighing. "Aren't we testy testy chika?" Axel taunted again. "I can be." She growled in defense. Yuna and Tidus exchanged glances again before shrugging. "I like you… You're hired. You start tonight."

Kairi stammered but rolled her eyes, "Uhm… Okay…" she said softly, "You want me to take over for whoever is out there?" Kairi asked, licking over her dark lips with a small smile. Yuna nodded and flashed a grin back, "Riku's taking over for Sora with music, so it's all yours." Kairi nodded nervously before walking out, her heels clicking on the black painted floor.

She slipped behind the bar and filled her first order, vodka straight, not hard. She was good, real good for someone so young. Only fourteen, but no one needed to know that. The night went on for hours and she stayed at her post, dealing with drunks, smiling at customers, and filling the toughest orders she had ever been given. But she did it. A little slower than most, but she did it and the drinks were quality and not rushed.

As the crowd died down and the people seemed to finally start leaving she pulled her hair into a loose pony tail, grabbing a rag and cleaning mugs and neon glasses. She huffed as another person sat down but turned and cocked a brow. "You're new." Sora. That kid from before. He smiled genuinely and tapped a hand on the counter. She glanced at it and looked at the spiked bracelet hanging loosely around his pale wrist. "Yeah." She answered casually.

"How old are you?"

"Do you really care?" she returned with a growl.

"Yeah."

"Young."

He rolled his eyes, "Kairi, right?"

"Yeah."

"You dance?"

"Aren't you the DJ, shouldn't you be working?" She hissed bitterly, her eyes flashing up to his before averting his gaze.

"It's my break; I think you should take one and come dance with me."

She shook her head, strands of red hair falling around her pouty lips.

"Sorry, I'm working. You gonna order something cause if your not I suggest you leave before some drunk knocks you out of the way."

He grinned lightly and nodded, "Fine. Jack."

She rolled her eyes and slid a glass down to him, taking out a bottle of the rum and pouring a small amount in. She eyed him carefully as he tilted the glass to his lips and drank the rum down smoothly with out any trouble. Why was he so interested in her? She had nothing to give him except a piece of ass and maybe a good night. But she wasn't like that… She growled at the thought of even being mistaken for some whore and poured him another glass.

"On me." She muttered, almost apologizing for being so rude. She walked off, though, to serve some other customer.

Sora was left to watch her, poke at his mind and try and figure her out. For some reason she was like a puzzle… A very, very hard puzzle…

"Welcome to Toxxic…" He mused before sipping lightly at the dark drink set lightly between his thumb and index finger, "Welcome to Toxxic…"

**&**

It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
Can anyone tell what I've done  
I miss the life  
I miss the colors of the world  
Can anyone tell where I am

'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again  
Away from the sun again

I'm over this  
I'm tired of living in the dark  
Can anyone see me down here  
The feeling's gone  
There's nothing left to lift me up  
Back into the world I know

And now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun  
That shines to light the way for me  
To find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again

It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
And now I can't tell what I've done

And now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines to light the way for me

'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun  
That shines to light the way for me  
To find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again

Oh no...  
Yeah...  
I'm gone...

**&**

**Lyrics by 3 Doors Down, the song is called 'Away from the Sun.' Please review, and I hoped everyone really liked it! This is only the introduction, remember.**


	2. He's fucking gorgeous

**Here is number 2! For everyone that read and for the three people that reviewed, here is chapter two! Yay! Or Nay! I can't tell because I have only three reviews! Hahahaa, I still love you all though! Please keep reading, this chapter is pretty long and not very fulfilling but fuck it, oh well. Next chapter should be really good.**

**Love for all of you!**

**Disclaimer- Eh, you know the drill.**

**&**

**Indecent Exposure**

_Ohh Kiss_

**&**

Kairi's eyes cracked open as a ray of light broke over her fair skin. She growled, throwing a pillow at the blinds and making them rattle horribly. A groan traveled over parched lips, rolling on her side and feeling the black feather bed spread cradle her light body. She hated mornings. Hated waking up and mentally being forced to leave her home, be anywhere but in the presence of her parents. She looked over at her wall thinking back on the night before. She had successfully obtained a job… It felt weird to her, seeing as she really knew it was wrong. She was fourteen and working in a bar of all places. She sighed, if they would take her, then she would work. It was downtown anyways; no one there was doing anything legal…

She had gotten a ride home from Tidus. He had seen how tired she was… She liked how he could just tell things like that. Even if she had only met him last night, she felt like they had a connection of some sorts. Her blue eyes lolled to the side and she glanced down, "Shower…" she murmured through a long yawn, stretching her arms up above her head and arching her back. She reeked of alcohol and if her mother even hinted a little at it she knew she would be accused of something very much _true_. She had been drinking a little last night, when someone offers you a drink you don't just turn them down. Especially if they are a paying customer… She heaved herself up off the bed, her feet dangling off the side and she looked around. A wooden desk to her left, vaulted ceilings, a hanging lamp, and a television facing her. What a wonderful, wonderful room. She had spent too much time in that room the passed few years; it was her only sanctum from what went on beyond the foot of the stairs. The abyss of screaming and yelling.

She stepped lightly down to the ground and walked over to her slightly arched hallway, luckily she had a bathroom connected with her own master bedroom. Seeing as their 'family' lived in a town home, it was normal for there to be only two large rooms. She swiped a hand to open a wall of beads away from her and padded over the carpet to soon hit tile. Her slender fingers wrapped around the knob of the shower and she gave it a small twist, watching the water be spat from its head. It was early. Too early for most on a normal weekday, but for this red-head it was simply a trigger in her mind set off when sun hit her skin.

She peeled off her clothing, tossing them to the ground and stepping inside the barrier of steam and warmth. A small shiver ran down her spine, electrocuting her nerves for a moment before soothing at her skin and muscles. She leaned against the wall, running her fingers up through her hair and slowly sinking down into a sitting position on the white floor of the shower. Small black streams were made down her cheeks and dripped from her jaw, giving the once clear water a gray tint as it was sucked hastily down the drain. All the makeup from last night clearing from her skin… The caked on eye shadow and liner was slowly dissolving.

_Sora…_

That boy… That boy came to her mind as she sat there letting the water try its best to wash the sin down the drain that made her filthy. Even if she knew all too well she herself couldn't fit down that drain… She scoffed to herself; he was just another guy trying to get in her pants. She wasn't going to let someone like him ruin her chances with having a good job…

_But god he has gorgeous eyes…_

"Dammit!" She snapped, standing back up and snatching the shampoo bottle before scrubbing her hair. "Gorgeous… Dumb… Stupid… Hot… Mother… Fucker…" she drug each word out while furiously scrubbing her hair. She sighed, shaking her hair and finally moving to let the water rush over it, driving the suds and soap from its laired strands.

"He's just another guy…" she whispered, closing her eyes and leaning her forehead against the shower walls. "Just another guy…" She swallowed a small lump in her throat and twisted the knob of the shower the opposite direction she had the day before and took a moment to bask in the steam before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her slender body.

The cold air hit her sharply and she winced as she stepped out into her bathroom, hair still dripping with water, and her feet leaving slight tracks in the carpet. She would work again tonight, all summer long… Quite an odd summer job for someone her age, but it would be fun and she would make friends. They seemed nice enough and hot enough- Fuck!

She scolded herself once again and blinked some stray water from the tips of her long crimson lashes. Her eyes shut a moment more before she clicked the button to her CD player on and turned it down so not to wake her parents. The words were soft and sad, obviously a ballad of sorts and she mouthed the words along as she stumbled to get her legs into a tight pair of ripped up jeans. She buttoned them and slid a studded belt around her waist before adding a small black tank top. Make up. She walked into the bathroom and brushed through her long hair, adding some other product to keep it straight and letting it dry on its own. She sighed as she watched herself closely in the mirror, pressing the tip of the eyeliner to the inside of her eyelid and dragging it across the pink skin. Darkening it. Tainting it. She loved make up, sure, but this wasn't what she wanted to be. It was only what she had become.

She brushed off her shirt and swung her door open, reaching down to pet a gray cat mewing up at her. "Hello Simon…" she whispered under her breath. She glanced down the hall at the double doors of her parent's room before quietly stepping passed the table in the hall and down the stairs. It was early… About six in the morning to be exact, and she had nothing to do.

She sat on the couch, glancing at the computer and then at the television before snickering and shaking her head. The walls began to close around her, and she felt confined to be in the wretched home. She heard the door to her parents room creak open and the noise was returned with the shutting of the front door as she walked out of the house. Her parents would be leaving for work, and she really had no intension of saying goodbye, hello, or I love you. They already knew she loved them; she just didn't have to like them at this particular stage in her life.

She shut the door and glanced over her shoulder, scuttling down the street away from her home. She hurried around corners and such until she was fully out of sight and let out a sigh. _Where to go today? _She mused to herself within the sanctity of her mind. She tapped her chin for a moment before digging in her pockets and throwing old gum wrappers to the ground as she walked. She growled slightly before grasping hold of her phone and pulling it out. "Aha!" she exclaimed, flipping open the cover and punching in a few numbers.

She tapped her chipped nails on her hip as she cocked it out to the side, growing annoyed at how long it was taking him to answer. "H-hello?" a very sleepy young mans voice came from out of the phones ear piece. She grinned sheepishly and giggled, "Wake up dumbshit I wanna go shopping." She practically yelled into the phone. She heard him groan and gasp as her voice pierced through to the other end. "Talk softer you bitch!" he hissed. She rolled her eyes, "Riku!" she yelled again. The silver haired boy yelped again, a multiple amount of curses sliding past his lips. "Fine, fine, god dammit! Where are you?" he snapped impatiently. Kairi smiled and nodded, "I'll be at the park in about four and a half seconds." She purred. There was a slight pause as the older teen yawned before he groaned, "Fine. What do you want from starbucks?" he muttered. Kairi quirked a brow as she walked, slip on shoes padding lightly on the ground, "Huh?" she asked, quite puzzled and surprised he would ask. "Just fucking tell me, I know if I don't get you something you'll just take mine." He smirked gruffly. The red-head grinned sheepishly and shrugged to herself as if her friend were right next to her. "Same thing I always get." There was another pause and finally he spoke again, "Okay… How many shots do you get in yours again?" he hissed. She listened, hearing him fumble with clothes and finally hearing him grasp his keys. "Six." She answered simply. Riku shook his head from where he was and started his car, holding the phone away from his ear and close to his mouth, "You're one crazy bitch." He chuckled. Kairi took in a breath to retaliate to his words but only heard the click of the cover as he hung up the phone.

**&**

It was a good fifteen minutes before Riku arrived at the park. Kairi was sitting on a swing, shoes trailing along the sand as she swayed back and forth. It was odd… There seemed to be no one around, and usually the park was always filled with small children and parents alike. Not today… Only a few families smiled and laughed, tickling there daughter or son. The child giggled and squirmed, running and jumping in their fathers arms. She didn't quite remember the last time she was able to do that…

Kairi quickly looked away as she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. She glanced up and flashed Riku a grin as he handed her a small chilled drink. She shoved the straw in her mouth before standing and suckling lightly at the drink. The silver-haired boy quirked a brow and shook his head, "You and coffee, Jesus Christ, what have I gotten myself into?" he muttered before swiftly turning his back and walking away from her. Kairi watched for a moment, enjoying the sweet drink before bounding after him.

"Oof!" Riku growled gruffly, stumbling as her arms were flung around his shoulders from behind. He rolled his eyes, but grabbed onto her legs, tugging them around his waist in a piggy-back-ride. She placed her chin on his shoulder and glanced over at him, "So? How is that one chick you liked? Yuffie?" she asked, sucking on the green straw again. He shrugged, walking off and raising his own drink to his lips and drinking slightly, "Fuck you." He muttered, dropping her legs and making her squeak as she fell to her feet almost falling over on her ass. He opened the car door, grinning sheepishly as he watched her snarl.

**&**

Riku swatted Kairi's hands away as she reached to turn the knob, trying to change the station. "Riku!" she whined, pouting out her bottom lip like a child. "Kairi!" he mocked, sticking his tongue out and letting a small stud glimmer in the dim light. The black truck came to a halt as they arrived at a shopping center. "So tell me, why the hell am I here again?" he asked, furrowing his brows and sipping at his drink lightly. She rolled her crystal blue eyes with a shake of her head, "Because I'm bored, and you have a car, and I need work clothes!" she spat, opening the car door and stepping out.

Riku cocked a brow and stepped out of the large black truck as well, walking quickly after her. "Whoa! You… have a job?" he asked, clicking the stud against his teeth and tilting his head to the side. "Yep." She piped with a small grin. The sixteen-year old shook his head with a sigh, "Kairi… Where are _you _working?" he asked, slightly concerned. He knew everything about her, from her father's drug problem, to her leaving home and everything in-between. He was like the adopted sibling she never had. "Toxxic." She answered simply, her eyes averting his. She was hoping this wouldn't come up, but she wasn't going to lie to him again and try to cover things up, there was no use. His eyes narrowed again and he scoffed, "You finally get that tending job?" She nodded in response and walked throughout the store, glancing at a black and gray dress. The metallic haired boy shook his head with a sigh, "I don't know Kai…" he whispered, arms dangling over her shoulders as he leaned over her, head placed in the crook of her neck. She was currently holding the short article of clothing against her and swaying back and forth, "Don't know what?" she asked innocently, blinking and tugging the fabric around her body to see it more clearly, "You don't like it?" she whimpered, glancing over at him thinking he was talking about the dress. Riku's eyes rolled and he smiled shaking his head, "No! The dress will look beautiful on you," he paused and watched her smile and blush slightly, "It's your choice of occupation I'm worried about…" he muttered. She wrinkled her nose and shrugged, walking off with the dress and setting it on the counter. "So… Why bartending?" he asked in a puzzled inquisitive tone. She set a hundred dollar bill on the counter and took the change, "That's why." She said, not bothering to look up at him as she grabbed the black plastic bag and walked out. Riku rolled his eyes once again and shook his head, quickly following after her. "Well… Just be careful alright?" She nodded with a smile, "Always…"

**&**

Since Riku could drive, it was easy for the two to get around and therefore they went wherever they wanted. Kairi looked down at her new dress as they neared Riku's house and she hopped out, walking towards the door. She opened it without waiting for Riku and walked upstairs. She practically lived with him anyways, so it wasn't anything new for her to just waltz in. His parents were used to it, too. She opened to door to his bedroom and flung her shirt off, sliding off her jeans as well and pushing the dress on. Riku walked in and leaned against the frame of his door, cocking an eyebrow as he watched her struggle to get the tight fitting dress down over her chest. "Having a little trouble?" he mused teasingly. She whined, "Help me!" she whimpered, bouncing on the balls of her feet. He had seen her in less than what she was wearing now, and he never looked at her any different. They were siblings at heart, and nothing more. He was the big brother that looked after her when her parents failed to, and his house was pretty much hers too.

He walked over to her and tugged the seems of the dress down lightly, finally getting it down and smoothed out. She giggled lightly as it hugged her chest tightly and shifted uncomfortably, "It's too small!" she whined again, looking at herself in the mirror. Riku sighed, and placed his hands underneath the cup of her breasts, pushing up and setting them up in a perkier manner. She narrowed her eyes, "What the hell are you doing?" she asked with a giggle. He continued pushing and poking at her before turning her to face the mirror. "Ohhh…" The red-head nodded hastily. "So it _does _fit." She said, tilting her head to the side and examining herself. Riku laughed and shook his head, "Yeah, its cut low in the front so you _show _your tits, not hide them." He said, pushing her teasingly. She growled at him before glancing at the clock, "Oh, well, good timing, thanks for the cleavage problem, but I gotta go to work!" she exclaimed happily. Riku nodded and sighed, "Should I be expecting you back, or do you have a ride home?" he asked. She shrugged, "I don't know, just leave the door open so if I do crash here I won't have to climb through your window like last time." He chuckled and sighed, "Alright, go have a ball." He mused sarcastically. She stuck her tongue out at him before walking out of his room and down the stairs to the cement path leading downtown. He lived closer to Toxxic, a lot closer, and it was easier for her to get to his house than her own home without a car.

**&**

Kairi had made it to work safely and her shift was long and not very fulfilling. It wasn't boring or anything, but the music was getting _really _annoying. She glanced up over the bar, seeing only a few people hovering around. It was almost two in the morning… She sighed and pawed at her eyes, keeping herself awake. "Hey!" A voice came from next to her and she glanced over with a smile, "Oh, hi Yuna…" she said with a nod. The other tender smiled gently and poured someone a drink, humming lightly, "How do you like the new job?" she asked curiously, swiping a piece of short hair over her shoulder. Kairi nodded with a small smile, "I like it a lot." She answered with a shrug, "Its different, illegal, fun, and I get to a meet a bunch of pretty cool people." She said with a short giggle. Yuna laughed as well and glanced up as the music dwindled. The club was finally closing. The last dancers exited to the neon dance floor and out the door. Tidus escorted a few drunks out the door and after the club was empty the dim lights came on. The club was much different in the light, much more revealing, innocent, and not as intimidating. "Clean up time!" Yuna yelled through the empty where house. The back door to the lounge opened and out came Axel, Roxas, Riku and Namine, Tidus walked out and began grabbing stools and chairs to set on the top of the tables after bussing them.

Namine snatched a broom and began sweeping, Axel checked on the lights and pretty much anything electrical. He was good with that kind of stuff. Roxas glanced up at Sora who was playing with the tapes and disks before finally settling on one song.

Kiss the Rain by Billie Meyers… Kairi glanced up at the speakers for a moment before shrugging. She had never heard the song before, but soon enough she caught on and as she walked behind the counter she mouthed the words, smiling lightly. She was cleaning glasses with a small rag; she would twirl lightly at some of the soft words and looked out lazily as her new dress seemed to fit perfectly. She grinned, letting the words slide passed her lips unconsciously…

"_Why don't you  
Why don't you  
Go outside  
Go outside _

Kiss the rain  
Whenever you need me  
Kiss the rain…"

So she wasn't the best singer, but she didn't have a bad voice, and the words were hushed under her breath as she sang them anyways. She closed her eyes for a moment, humming lightly to the rest of the song before she felt arms wrap around her from behind. She gasped slightly and growled in warning, squirming. "Chill out Kai…" A very familiar voice, the smooth cocky voice of Sora. She rolled her eyes, but for some reason… She smiled. "C'mon I'm cleaning." She whispered, moving to look over her shoulder but to only find his face inches from her own. Her eyes widened and he chuckled, gently running the tip of his nose over hers. "We have dish washers you know?" he said sarcastically. She could feel his hips move against hers; sway her back and forth in a light feathery motion. Her heart thudded in her chest but she turned her face away from him and continued running the rag around the small glass. She felt him place his chin on her shoulder and tensed slightly as his torso pressed to her back. "Hey… You wanna come… To a bonfire tomorrow? All staff is invited…" he murmured. She stopped her 'cleaning' and looked back over her shoulder, "Which beach?" she asked, blinking at him, now curious. The brunette grinned a pearly smile and looked back at her, cerulean eyes catching hers in a playful glare. "Destiny." He answered. The biggest beach on the island… She continued to watch him for a moment, "Yeah I'll go." She answered, long strands of cherry hair falling around her face. Sora smile widened once again and he brushed his nose across hers again, "Well… Don't bring anyone…" he murmured. She pulled away shyly, "And why not?" she snapped, lips curling into a wiry grin. He blushed slightly and clicked the ring in his tongue against his teeth before rolling his eyes, "Cause I want **you** to come with _me_…" He said, eyes now averting hers. Kairi found herself curious and bewildered at the fact that someone like him would want… No… He just… He just wanted a piece of ass… She knew it. But… She shook her head and smiled, "I'll see you there, but I'll come on my own." She murmured before placing her hands over his and moving them down from her hips to her thighs and then away from her bare flesh. She walked off, nerves humming and vibrating through her entire body. She sighed and shook her head the rosy blush still darkening her fair cheeks. "Fuck… He's hot…"_  
_

**&**

Hello...  
Can you hear me  
Am I getting through to you

Hello...  
Is it late there  
Is there laughter on the line  
Are you sure you're there alone  
Cuz I'm  
Trying to explain  
Something's wrong  
You just don't sound the same

Why don't you  
Why don't you  
Go outside  
Go outside

Kiss the rain  
Whenever you need me  
Kiss the rain  
Whenever I'm gone too long  
If your lips feel lonely and thirsty  
Kiss the rain  
And wait for the dawn  
Keep in mind  
Were under the same sky  
And the nights  
As empty for me as for you  
If you feel  
You cant wait till morning  
Kiss the rain  
Kiss the rain  
Kiss the rain

Hello...  
Do you miss me  
I hear you say you do  
But not the way I'm missing you

What's new  
How's the weather  
Is it stormy where you are  
You sound so close but it feels like you're so far  
Oh would it mean anything  
If you knew  
What I'm left imagining  
In my mind  
My mind  
Would you go  
Would you go

Kiss the rain

As you fall  
Over me  
Think of me  
Think of me  
Think of me  
Only me  
Kiss the rain  
Whenever you need me  
Kiss the rain  
Whenever I'm gone too long  
If your lips  
Feel hungry and tempted  
Kiss the rain  
And wait for the dawn  
Keep in mind  
Were under the same sky  
And the nights  
As empty for me as for you  
If you feel you cant wait till morning  
Kiss the rain  
Kiss the rain  
Kiss the rain  
Kiss the rain

**&**

**Well, there it is. The second chapter, a very long, detailed chapter of nothing but useless shit. Oh well, it's a bridge, you guys better like it:D Just kidding, but I would love some more reviews. –whimper- Pwease! Everyone loves my other ones! Lmao, well, keep reading and PLEASE REVIEW! Love for all of you who got this far!**


	3. Wet

**Here is chapter three. Yay! Nay? Whatever. Okay. Well yeah. Kinda pointless. But I'm taking this step by step, story by story, day by day. It will be a very long story. Lol. Well, other than that I guess its just… Yeah. Some semi-fluff and comedy. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. I only own there personalities if that makes sense.**

**&**

**Indecent Exposure**

_Ohh Kiss_

**&**

Kairi woke up by a small slap in the face. She groaned, unwrapping her arms from Riku as she cracked her eyes open in an annoyed manner. She usually always was found curled up around him, constricting him as if he were a life sized teddy bear. Her silver haired friend quirked a brow and chuckled, "You stumbled in here around three in the morning and just _had _to crawl in bed with me." He snorted, poking the tip of her button nose. The girl growled and rolled on her back, stretching her arms up and glancing down to see that she was still in her dress. "I'll let you in on a little secret…" Riku chuckled and leaned over, "I sleep naked." He mused in a sing song voice. Kairi's eyes widened and she pounced up, crashing to the floor, "Kyyyaaa! That's disgusting!" she hissed, rubbing her head and wrinkling her nose. He lazily shut his eyes and curled up in the blankets, "How else am I supposed to get you out of my fucking bed?" he asked through choking on laughter as she pouted on the ground.

"Jerk.

"Bitch."

"Skank."

"Slut."

"Whore."

He growled and whined, rolling on his side. He always lost at there spitting contests at each other and the red head simply giggled, standing and cracking her back. "So? What's on the agenda for today?" she piped, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet like she usually did. He looked over at her and shrugged, "I don't care. What are you doing tonight? Working?" he asked curiously. These two usually spent every waking moment together, wake up either next to the other, about a foot away, or wake up and call the other. She shook her head and a smile crept up her face as she bit at her nails. Such a bad, ugly, horrid habit… But she lived with it. It was Friday and she knew her parents probably didn't give a shit where she was anyways. She could just buy a new outfit instead of going home. "No?" he asked, narrowing his eyes before a grin spread across his face as well. "Spill." He said, sitting up with his legs crossed over each other on the bed. She rolled her eyes and fiddled with the soft seams of her dress. "I'm going to a bonfire." She said softly, looking down as she continued to play with the material.

Riku cocked his head to the side, a small tint of hurt filling his eyes. "Why wasn't I invited?" he asked bitterly. She shot her gaze to his and shook her head, "Oh n-no, I'm going with someone!" she piped, assuring him that she wasn't going off anywhere without him. "Oh." He said nodding. He narrowed his eyes once again and pointed a finger at her, "Does this someone have a penis?" She rolled her eyes once again. Here comes the lecture and the threats. The over protective Riku coming out. "Yes…" she sighed. He furrowed his brows, eyes widening, "Have you seen his-""Riku!" She hissed, cutting him off. "What! It was just a question? Oh… I get it; you _want _to see his penis." He said nodding. Kairi sighed, "Yeah. Wait! No! No I don't!" she yelled, standing and hitting him in the side of the side with her palm. He cackled like a hyena and fell over laughing and gasping for breath. Her eyes narrowed and her cheeks darkened into a deep magenta blush, "Fuck you, Riku!" she hissed venomously. He choked on his laughter and sat up, chuckling, "No, no, you wanna fuck-""Oh my god!" she cut him off again with a swat to the back of the head. "O-ow!" he cried, still holding back laughter. "So… What's his name?" Riku asked, bouncing on the bed as he revealed that he was actually wearing jeans. Dumbass. She glared at him before running a brush she had grabbed from his dresser through her hair, "Sora." She answered quietly. He nodded and grabbed a t-shirt, throwing it over his shoulders and snatching the brush to pull it through his own long locks. He kept his mouth shut for the remaining time as the two primped and tugged at themselves until they looked alright. "So, where to?" Riku finally asked as Kairi finished poking at her eyes and applying more eyeliner.

"Well… I have to get a bathing suit and maybe a skirt." She said with a shrug. Riku grinned and starred over at her, "So now he's gonna get you wet huh?"

"Riku!" She squealed.

"Ow! Stop hitting me!"

**&**

As they neared the mall Kairi mouthed the words to the song played on the radio and Riku drove, growling at some old woman who couldn't drive for the life of her. Finally they found a parking spot around the back side of the entrance to the mall and she opened the door and walked out, smoothing her dress down and walking towards the mall, hooking arms with Riku and forcing him to skip with her.

"Alright, alright! Enough skipping!" he hissed as she walked through the sliding doors. She grinned mockingly over at him and tugged him into the women's section of some outlet store. He rolled his eyes before they trailed over the manikins covered in sexy, skimpy, bathing suits. Kairi scuttled off to look over the racks of bathing suits while Riku sat down in some chair and twiddled his thumbs.

There was a long while before Riku heard his name being called and he quirked a brow watching Kairi tug at herself and poke at herself as she looked herself in the mirror. A small black bikini. Plain but nice. "You like it?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at him. He simply nodded, "Yep!" he piped, poking her arm lightly, "Now go pay for it so we can get your skirt and leave. It's getting late." She nodded and walked back into the dressing room to change back into her dress.

After Kairi returned and paid for the bathing suit the two walked throughout the mall in search of a skirt. You would think that finding a skirt would be easy… Well, it wasn't. After about an hour of store after store, Kairi found one. A pleaded black and white skirt. A school girl's skirt, torn and riddled with chains and studs of her liking. She grinned and looked up to Riku, who's blank glare down at her gave her the answer of 'just go fucking buy it before I kill you.' She grinned a wide toothy smile before hurrying off to pay for another article of tonight's apparel. It was odd… Having all this money to spend on things now. Having enough money to go to the movies with friends, go to dinner, buy clothes that actually fit. She could actually eat breakfast lunch and dinner now… Instead of not being able to afford anything but the small meal of dinner, which was usually left-over's from her mothers work.

**&**

"When are you supposed to be there again?" Riku's voice called over the door as he looked down at his phone. Kairi squeaked and there was a loud crash in the bathroom. "I'm okay!" she yelled, shuffling her skirt up and buttoning it. "Oh… Uhm, eight I think?" she said, opening the door and walking out. She hadn't bothered with makeup; they would be in the water anyways. Riku sighed and tapped his wrist as if there was an invisible watch there, "8: 26." Her eyes widened and she chewed on her bottom lip, "Alright… Well, fuck it, being late isn't all that bad." She said, watching as he poked her belly button, making her 'eep.' "Have fun with what's-his-face." She grinned and nodded before walking off and out the door. "If he touches you I'll cut off his penis!" he yelled, peaking his head out the door. Kairi turned and walked backwards with a small giggle, "What's up with you and his penis?" she asked, quirking a brow before laughing and dashing off down the street and around a corner. She growled as she ran down the streets and alleys getting heads swivel and stares from old fat men with pot bellies. Perverts. Though she couldn't blame them, it wasn't normal to see a young girl running down the street in a bikini and a skirt bare footed.

She made several right and left turns before finally ending up at the beach. It was Friday and she saw no one… Not one person. Well, that was until she heard her name being called. She walked down the sand to see a group of people sitting around a blazing fire. She smiled, though nervous still… She wanted to make a good impression on them, she actually _cared _if these people liked her. She walked up with a wave and smiled. Tidus. Yuna. Sora. Axel. Rikku. She saw all of them… "Where's Namine and Roxas?" she asked curiously. Tidus rolled his eyes and glanced over his shoulder towards the parking lot, "In the car." He muttered with a small growl. Kairi grinned cheshirley and giggled, "Oh…" Rikku brushed a blonde braid over her shoulder and titled her head to the side, "You look like you're actually here to swim?" she said, slightly confused. Kairi blinked and nodded, "Well, cause I am." She said, flashing a grin. The blonde wrinkled her nose and shrugged, "Ah… Okay."

The red-head slid her skirt off and walked down towards the water. It was dark, and out by the ocean the stars shone bright and vibrant against the blanket of black sky. She stood looking out over the waves and water as it rippled and surfaced before crashing down and brushing across her feet. It wasn't very warm, but it wasn't too cold either. "Are you gonna get in or what?" a smooth voice from behind her broke the serene silence, and she could hear the sand cushioning his feet as Sora walked up next to her. "Yes. Why do you care so much?" she said teasingly. She glanced over at him and a small blush tinted her fair cheeks watching him peel his shirt off. She swallowed and tore her eyes away, walking hastily down to the water and diving in. She wasn't supposed to think about him the way she was. She wasn't supposed to like someone this much in a matter of days… He was… perfect. Well for her. Sweet, cocky, tall… Drop dead gorgeous-No! She could not do this to herself… She dove under a wave and swam around, rising and kicking on her back. She stopped a moment, glancing around. "Sora?" she called quietly. He was gone. In that split second she had gone under water he had left…

She gasped, feeling a sharp tug to her torso as she was pulled under the water again. That jackass. She opened her eyes in the clear water, even as the salt bit at her eyes. Sora grinned over at her and rose to the surface laughing hysterically. She followed and glared over at him. "You look like a shark had bit you!" he howled, shaking water from out of his short spiked hair. She growled, spitting a mouthful of sea water at him and splashing him with her hands. It had scared her, what did he expect? He had just grabbed her out of no where and pulled her under the water. Well… She was smiling. She hissed over at him before diving back under the water and swimming around. How did he have this affect on her? No matter what he did it made her smile. No matter how much she didn't want to like him, she did… She felt a hand lace with hers and tug her back while underneath the water. She would have gasped if not for the whole drowning thing…

Sora brought their bodies close. Too close. His lips were too close to hers. His legs were to close to hers. His chest was WAY too close to hers… But… She didn't squirm or struggle in his grasp as she would any other guy. She had just met him and… No… She had just met him. She couldn't do this. With one swift movement she kicked her feet in the water and slid out of his arms and to the surface to swim towards shore. She heard him take in a breath as he broke the surface as well and she stepped foot on the soft sand of the beach. She glanced over her shoulder at him before walking further towards the bonfire and the others. She twisted her hair in her palm, letting streams of water drip from there long tips as she sat down on the sand. Tidus had his arm around Yuna and everyone was chatting about some video game she had yet to experience. She looked down at herself and found a small shiver run down her spine. She didn't think it would be cold. But of course, with her luck a breeze decided to kick up.

She sat there trying to keep her teeth from clattering for a long while, arms wrapped around herself, trying to conceal as much warmth as possible. She wrinkled her nose a black jacket was thrown at her. It was way too big. But she liked it. It was zip up with Jack Skellington's face from the Nightmare before Christmas's logo across the front. "You're freezing." Sora dropped down and sat next to her. She looked over to him, slightly confused before simply slipping it on. Much, much, much better. She really didn't know how to explain the expressions and glances Tidus, Yuna, and Rikku gave each other. They were surprised, bewildered, shocked, confused, and simply dumbfounded. Rikku cocked her head to the side, "Did you just give her your jacket?" she asked, quirking a thin brow. Sora rolled his eyes, "Yes." He answered, dragging it out with a sarcastic smirk. She blushed lightly, obviously this guy Sora wasn't all that nice with many girls.

She really could care less though. She snuggled deep into the softness of the jacket and hummed lightly to herself in the presence of the flames rising high from the crackling wood. So he wasn't usually this… charming in front of girls? She blinked and looked around before she heard giggles and hissing as Roxas and Namine chased each other around the beach. Apparently they had a really good relationship… The two finally plopped down in front of the fire as well as the group sat in a small silence relishing in the warmth and the sound of the waves. It was a long time, almost like threads being pulled tighter, making the group all the more closer. Sewing together friendships and kindling even more between the many couples… It seemed Rikku was the only who wasn't in some type of 'thing' with another. Whether it was love, a lustful affair, or a simple infatuation… Everyone had there person except her… Kairi kept her mouth shut, though, she didn't know… Nor did she want to get on her bad side if she brought up something horrible in her past.

It had gone for a while that everyone sat smiling with content expressions at the calmness of it all before Tidus glanced at Yuna whose head laid gently on his shoulder. She was almost asleep and he grinned down at her before heaving a small sigh, "Well, looks like were gonna head out… Yuna's sleepy." He said. "See ya Kairi, Sora…" he waved at us both before I realized Roxas and Namine saying goodbye as well… Wait. That would mean. She glanced over at Sora who was waving bye to Roxas and Namine. He shifted to look at her and blinked, "You confuse me." He mused, tilting his head to the side.

Kairi narrowed her eyes and watched as the car everyone was packed in drove off. Confuse him? Why in the world would she confuse him? She eyed him carefully and quirked a brow, "What do you mean?" she asked, blue eyes narrowing down at him in an interesting manner. He blinked again and sighed, shrugging his shoulders lightly and glancing away to look over at the waves crashing down mercilessly on the age old sand. "Every single girl I want I get." He paused, glancing over at her as she kept her eyes ahead of him towards the moon placed high in the sky. "But you… Are different."

The red-heads eyes continued to avert his as her heart suddenly sunk. Okay… That hurt. So did he want her or what? Apparently she was nothing to him by what he had said… Or how she had taken it at least. "I get it you're not into me…. I think I'm gonna go." She muttered, beginning to stand and walk off. "Kairi!" his voice again. What did the ass hole want now? She stopped, rubbing the long sleeves of his jacket together as she looked down at the sand. "I didn't mean it like that!" he said teasingly with a small laugh. "You're just the one girl I am into that hasn't crawled naked into my lap." She blinked again and turned to look over her shoulder at him. "Oh." She mouthed, blinking once or twice. "Well now that I feel like a complete idiot, I'm going to go home. I'll see you on Monday." She said, starting to walk off again. But he would not stop… "At least let me drive you home." He said, trotting over to her and flicking the tip of her nose, "I don't want some old fat pervert getting to you before I do." He whispered mockingly. She 'eeped' as his fingers flicked over her nose and rubbed it with her palm, "Ow!" she whined. She wrinkled her nose and followed after him as he led her to his car. A simple black truck. Nothing to special…

She climbed in and smiled as he turned up the music. She loved this song, believe it or not. She glanced over at him… This was incredibly weird… Amazing, but weird. She gave him directions to Riku's house, not her own…

She wasn't going to go waltzing into her house at midnight. It was a short drive, an awkward, silent drive. As he pulled up in front of the house she grinned over at him and began taking off his jacket. He placed a hand over hers and she stopped, a deep blush tinting her cheeks, "Keep it." He chuckled with a nod. She smiled over at him and looked down, "Thanks." She said, slowly moving her hand away before opening the door and sliding outside. "See ya Monday, Kai." She looked over her shoulder at him as she neared the front door and nodded, "Yep. Thanks again for the ride." He nodded and watched her walk inside before driving off.

This guy had gone from annoying drink ordering DJ, to hot guy asking her to dance, to amazingly hot guy asking her to go to a bonfire, to just the guy she now had a huge and complete butterfly school girl crush on that drove her home. How pathetic. "Riku!" She yelled throughout the dark house. Thank god his parents weren't home… She heard a groan and a door open, "What!" he hissed tiredly. She sped up the stairs and giggled like a five year old on Christmas morning.

"Lemme guess. You saw his penis."

"Riku!"

"Ow, dammit! What did I tell you about hitting me!"

**&**

The Friday sun bears down again  
As we drive with our friends  
And on these longest days we spend  
All the time trying to pretend  
That our stories could be true  
Wanting to be cool  
The setting sunset says the day is through  
If only we knew...  
And we all sit around here in our home town  
Listen to the waves as they all crash down  
And watch the fire as it slowly burns away  
Glowing embers fly across the sky your

Here by my side, in my summer, our last summer  
The world passes by in my summer, our last summer  
The light makes shadows fall, surrounded by each other  
I let you watch it all, the view from our last summer  
The view from our last summer...  
We trace the sun across the sky

And we laugh till we cry  
Always so hard to say goodbye (good bye)  
And we all sit round here in our home town  
It's so good like this, these are times we'll miss  
The memories, I hope will never fade  
Glowing embers fly across the sky your

Here by my side, in my summer, our last summer  
The world passes by in my summer, our last summer  
The light makes shadows fall, surrounded by each other  
I let you watch it all, the view through our last summer  
The view from our last summer...

I would stop time to stay with you  
I would stop time so we don't move  
I would stop time  
I would stop time  
I would stop time to keep you

Here by my side, in my summer, our last summer  
The world passes by in my summer, our last summer  
The light makes shadows fall, surrounded by each other  
I let you watch it all, the view from our last summer…

**&**

**Well there we go. Chappie three. :D I hope everyone enjoyed. Those lyrics make me cry. Gah. All these lyrics make me cry… Last Summer by the Lost Prophets. **


	4. A bloody mess

**This is soo rushed, sooo short and sooo bad! BLEHG! But its something, I hope you guys enjoy it a little… -dies-**

**&**

**Indecent Exposure**

_**By: Ohh Kiss**_

**&**

Kairi's eyes opened and she groaned softly, the pain in her back signaling that she had slept wrong once again. She rolled over to face Riku's bed with a drug out whine, pushing herself up and running fingers through knotted red locks. Riku glanced over his bare shoulder to face her and chuckled at the pained expression on her face, "Well, someone needs sleep." He murmured, sitting up as well and sighing as she rubbed her fists against her make-up smeared eyes, pawing gently. "Shuddup…"

She rubbed at her eyes some more, yawning and looking up at him as he sat cross legged on his small bed. "So… Do you have work today?" he asked, blinking down at her as she chuckled, blushing slightly. It was still very different hearing her and 'work' go in the same sentence. She nodded and sighed, "Yes, but I have to go home and get some clothes." She muttered bitterly. Her aqua eyes moved about the room as he rolled his eyes, silver hair falling past his chin. "Well… Its twelve now-"

Her legs went out from underneath her and she squealed, scrambling to her feet and pulling the t-shirt over her bathing suit top. He laughed slightly and yawned again as she stumbled to pull her shoes on. "My shift starts at two!" she hissed. She tugged him to his feet and pulled him roughly down the stairs as he tried to get on a t-shirt. "K-kai! Alright, alright!"

The two drove and she spat at how slow he drove and that if she was driving they would already have been there. He didn't seem affected much and she practically dove out of the car, running towards her home and past the few planters before her door. She opened the door, head shaking back and forth as her parents continued bickering and arguing. Apparently someone had said the wrong thing again. Her mom made a quick glance her way before the door walked up the stairs, taking a sharp right into her room.

She grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a small black tank-top, throwing a fishnet top over it and dangling some chains from the belt loops on her small shorts. She darted into the bathroom and fidgeted before smoothing powder on her cheeks and placing a few shades of violet over her eyelids. She brushed through long locks and brushed through her long bangs, moving close to the mirror in an order to apply the black gloss to her lips. She eyed herself for a moment, taking a minute to spray herself with a vanilla scented perfume… Hypnotic Poison, what a name for a perfume.

She threw a pair of heels on, large block like boots that arched high on her foot. Glancing at the clock, she moved swiftly down the stairs as the screaming increased from below. Nothing new.

She opened the door before hearing something shatter and a small, scared yelp. Her eyes moved over her shoulder and she scuttled to her mother whose face was red and swollen from tears leaking from her eyes. She looked up and spat, "What were you thinking?! You could have hit her!" Kairi's voice was just as loud as her fathers and almost as powerful, eyes narrowing and teeth set. Her fathers sunken in eyes and angular face hardened as he chuckled, "She would have moved! And I would have hit her if I had really wanted to!"

"Fuck you!"

Kairi's voice was sharp and high as her father snorted, red eyes moving back to her before he gripped a small, short glass on the table, hurling it at the girl across from the bar. She shut her eyes and felt the sting of glass as it smacked into the bridge of her nose, shards digging into the flesh on her cheek.

He… did it. And his eyes widened as he watched the blood seep slowly from the small mark across her nose and the tiny knicks in her cheeks, her lip which was split now. Her mother screamed, jumping to her feet and waving her hands in the girls face as if it would help in any manner.

Kairi swallowed the lump in her throat, shrugging her mothers comforting touch away and sprinting out the door.

She had made the mistake of telling Riku not to worry about a ride, and now she had to walk all the way there in mid day. Her eyes stung but she forced the salty water back, trying to walk quick and stumbling before she darted off down the street, running. Her boots hit the ground hard and her red locks waved behind her as she simply ran.

Rounded corners, and dashed around crowds of people, desperately wiping the blood off her face. She swayed slightly from her legs cramping as she pushed on to the small back door in the shady alley. She twisted the knob, walking into the club and noticing that there weren't a lot of people here mid-day… Well, she didn't expect there to be, but it kind of shocked her. On a nightly basis it was always busy but around two thirty. Two thirty?!

She whined, being late and being new and being young… It just screamed fired in her mind. She walked inside, passed the few stragglers that were drooling on themselves at the tables and making her way to the bar. Sora stood, cleaning glasses and mouthing the words to the song being played. She glanced up to see his eyes move to her before she looked back down.

His actions slowed and blue eyes narrowed, lips parted as he moved swiftly to meet her between the doorway to the back room. She blinked, looking down in an attempt to conceal the large wounds on her face, but he pressed his thumb to the bottom of her chin, pulling her eyes up to him.

"Who did this to you," it was more a statement, a demand, than a question. Her eyes stung once more and she pushed passed him, into the back room. Roxas sat with a book in his hand and Tidus was listening to some sort of MP3 player. She moved quickly toward the bathroom, pushing the door open and shutting it behind her.

Her trembling hands moved slowly to grasp a paper towel, crinkling it in her fist and running it under cold water. Her eyes closed and she pressed the chilly towel to her nose, dabbing her cheeks lightly.

How could he… Her lips trembled and she hissed gently, wiping her face as the blood smeared on her lip and nose.

She didn't move as the door opened and looked to the mirror as the spiky haired brunette closed the door behind him. Sora moved slowly, taking her shaking hand and grasping it tight as he snatched the towel. She whined, making a feeble attempt at getting taking it back. His slender fingers grasped her chin, pulling it up to try and wipe away the shallow cuts on her heart shaped face.

She stood still for a moment, squirming slightly and growling, "S-stop… I'm fine."

"Be quiet."

Her eyes hardened and she pulled away, hands pressed to his chest, "I said I'm fine." Her voice was stern and she squirmed again, pulling back away from him.

"Would you shut up! I'm trying to help you." Sora's eyes narrowed and she growled slamming her shaky fists against his chest. "I don't want any help! I can take care of myself! I've been doing it for y-years." Her voice shook and she went to push him away, but his hands wrapped around her wrists, gripping roughly.

"Stop that…"

She looked up at him, tears finally streaking down her cheeks. Her legs gave out and she fell against him. His eyes softened and he backed up, sliding down the slick wall to the white tiles of the small bathroom. She choked, taking in a sharp breath and burying her bloody face into his chest and crying.

She never cried, never. She was too strong to cry… But in the safety of Sora's arms, as she laid in his lap, being held tight and lovingly like the child she was, she couldn't help but… cry.

His eyes were distant as the red head shifted, arms tightening around her.

Apparently there was more to this Kairi then he expected.

**&**

**Ohmygod. That is soooo bad. But whatever. You'll live XD REVIEW please. Love love love for all of you!**


	5. Strong

**K. NEW CHAPTER! Cause the last one sucked it long and hard. Haha, well here it is and I hope you guys all like it, I think its much better than the last one, bleh! Loves for chuu :D**

**&**

**Indecent Exposure**

_Ohh Kiss_

**&**

She looked up into those pale blue eyes and wished she could stay there forever. He placed in hands on either side of her face and she saw the hurt hidden in his smile, the desperation in his voice, the genuine wonder trapped in his eyes. She choked slightly and her red-tinted tears continued streaking down pale cheeks, causing her mascara to drip black from the bottom of her eye lids. She was sitting in his lap with her neck resting right beneath his chin. He was quite astonished at how perfect they fit.

Her glossy eyes moved to his and he pulled her into a tight hug, squeezing her body to his and sighing against soft red locks. "Kairi…" His voice was soft and she hummed in response, waiting for him to continue. "Look at me." She tilted her head up and blinked as he chuckled lightly. "What?" she hissed as he continued laughing, "That bewildered look on your face," he answered calmly. Her cheeks burned and she growled, setting her head back down and grumbling to herself. There was a gap in time and they were silent, memorizing the steady breathing and how it counteracted each other, the drumming of each heart. He finally moved, just enough to drag the damp cloth over the bridge of her nose, the tiny scratches in her cheeks and the cut on her lip. She looked away from him as he dabbed the blood from her face, moving his thumb to stroke beneath each of her eyes and wipe away the dark areas under them.

"Much better…" he murmured, letting her go and picking her shoulders up to shift her body, making her sit in front of him. She blinked, looking back at him with a faint, distant smile, "Thank you." Her words were quiet and she looked down, pale blue eyes set on the grooves of each white tile they sat on. She had never cried with anyone… never. She had never shown that side, not like she had today. Her eyes were still moist and the marks on her face were fresh, his hands rested over hers and he watched her curiously, "So… wanna tell me who did this now?" His words were gentle and his eyes were soft, not as sharp as they usually were.

She swallowed and fiddled with her thumbs, sighing and averting his gaze, "It's nothing really-" "Clearly." He interrupted; sarcasm and irritation dripping from his words. She almost winced and growled weakly back at him, looking down again and holding her breath for a moment. "No one." She said finally. His eyes hardened and narrowed, lips pressing into a thin line, "Fine, I'll fine the guy on my own and-" "N-no! Sora, its not some guy!" she paused, gritting her teeth and standing.

"Could you not worry about it, please? I'm fine!"

"Yeah, that's why you came in with cuts all over your face."

"I'm okay… I may be young but I'm strong… I'm… okay." She repeated, her eyes moving to his before she walked out the door, arms crossed over her chest and head down. Roxas glanced her way, eyes slightly worried before he went back to reading, assuming he would only make things worse with questioning. Kairi walked passed Tidus and Yuna, out the door to the bar, taking over where Sora had left off with cleaning glasses.

**&**

The night went on and Sora seemed to steer clear or her in any way possible, most of the time being up on stage with his large head phones and fingers dancing across the key pad and pressing buttons, scratching and filling beats into others. Creating music. He was god up there with that content smile, threading sounds to make something beautiful. She watched him for a while before she got too busy herself, filling orders and passing drinks here and there. Her eyes dangled along the counter top, it wasn't very busy tonight, easy enough for her to handle on her own, but Yuna popped up from behind her, grinning like always. The woman was sweet, and Kairi was getting quite attached to her to say the least; this was like her home away from home.

"You can take a break hun, I have it from here." The older teen smiled and ruffled Kairi's hair, pushing her off. The red head sighed, smiling lightly and waling off towards somewhere… She had a feel for the club, but it was different when it was in full swing like now. Her eyes closed and she swayed her hips slightly, walking on the outskirts of the dance floor, watching lights dance across the figures just dying to be touched by one and other. Long hair brushed her elbows and she ran her fingers through it. Her eyes cracked open and she gasped, soft hands wrapping around her wrists. Her body turned sharply and she faced Sora, his eyes burning down at her. "S-sora?"

She almost yelped as he slammed her small body against a near wall, hiding in the shadows and gripping her wrists hard. She whimpered, tilting her head up and grasping for breath as his grip tightened on her, "Ow, Sora stop!" Her voice was almost desperate as the boy growled against her ear, warm lips touching her neck.

"I thought you were strong, Kai." His voice was soft and stern against her skin and she swore her wrists would be bruised in the morning. She grit her teeth and struggled again, but he only pressed against her harder, body locking her own to the cold wall. "I am." She hissed, but he only smirked, molding his body to hers and slamming her wrists back against the wall, causing her neck to jerk, "Really?" he mused. He was so… god damn mother fucking sexy it hurt. She didn't know whether he knew it or not, if he was just teasing her, but whatever this was, it felt excruciating and painful and wonderful all at the same time. "Fuck you." Her voice was hostile and she could fell the grin on his face as he finally looked up. No witty comment, no nothing, just watching her. "What do you want from me?" she whispered, eyes hard and confused as she searched his face for any weakness, any crack, but there was nothing. He was strong… Stronger than she could ever wish to be.

"Everything." He answered, gripping her wrists tighter and smirking. She shook her head, finally letting her body go limp and falling against him as much as she could, but he still held her up. She took in a shaky breath, inhaling the sweet scent of his neck and whatever he was wearing. "I'm not everything…" she whispered. This whole time and she hadn't noticed the music, the yells, the bass pounding. Everything had disappeared… "You don't know that." He answered softly, nuzzling his head against her neck and collar.

"You don't even know me, Sora." She said clearly, squirming again. He sighed and let her wrists go, clasping his fingers around her chin and lifting her eyes to his, "Can't you see I'm trying to?"

She looked at him for the short moment he had given, looking into sad, hurt eyes before the weight upon her was lifted and he walked away. It had been so easy for him… So easy to pin her up against a wall and tell it how it is. But why…? How, how could someone like him; such perfection, come to love someone as imperfect as her? How could someone even want to know the first thing about her?

She leaned against the wall, feeling naked without the press of his body and rubbing her achy wrists.

Blue eyes turned up to the wall of lights glistening against the stray glow of neon lights and strobe lights. Why would anyone want to know her? Why would anyone even try…

**&**

I don't mind where you come from

As long as you come to me

I don't like illusions I can't see

Them clearly

I don't care no I wouldn't dare

To fix the twist in you

You've shown me eventually

What you'll do

I don't mind...

I don't care...

As long as you're here

Go ahead tell me you'll leave again

You'll just come back running

Holding your scarred heart in hand

It's all the same

And I'll take you for who you are

If you take me for everything

Do it all over again

It's all the same

Hours slide and days go by

Till you decide to come

And in between it always seems too long

All of a sudden

And I have the skill, yeah I have the will

To breathe you in while I can

However long you stay

Is all that I am

these lyrics found on don't mind...

I don't care...

As long as you're here

Go ahead tell me you'll leave again

You'll just come back running

Holding your scarred heart in hand

It's all the same

And I'll take you for who you are

If you take me for everything

Do it all over again

It's always the same

Wrong or right

Black or white

If I close my eyes

It's all the same

In my life

The compromise

I close my eyes

It's all the same

Go ahead say it you're leaving

You'll just come back running

Holding your scarred heart in hand

It's all the same

And I'll take you for who you are

If you take me for everything

Do it all over again

It's all the same

**&**

**Yay! Two updates in about three days : I hope that this is much better than the last chapter, I know I forgot a song XD But that's okay, this one will count for both Chapters 4 and 5. The song is 'All the Same' by Sick Puppies, and the first time I heard it a few weeks ago I almost fucking had a breakdown it reminded me so much of something he would say to me. Enjoy and review…**


End file.
